


Animaniacs Reboot but Lakko exists

by KingFranPetty



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cartoon Physics, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childishness, Children, Comedy, Cute Kids, Dirty Jokes, Disney References, Disturbing Themes, Funny, Gen, History Jokes, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Little Sisters, Meta, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Perversion, Protective Older Brothers, Racism, Reboot, Sexual Humor, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Silly, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Dear Reader, Animaniacs was ended in 1998. It's been gone for 22 years. I was born in 1998 and I am 22 years old. My entire life has been post Animaniacs world. This means more to me than it might for many. I've decided to rewrite every episode of Animaniacs with one additional Warner.I hope you will understand why I have done this.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. Restart

22 years ago,

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner are out of the water tower they call their home. They are about to enter when Yakko picks up a letter. He opens the letter and reads it aloud, "Dear Warner Brothers and Sister, While we at Disney would normally scoff at asking you and especially your company for help. We have no other alternatives. In an attempt to recreate your species for our own products, we reread the file and must ask you collect your artificially created sibling as soon as possible. P.S. Please, we can't handle the Zaniness. With Professional Apathy and Hate, Disney Laboratories."

Wakko asks, "What are we going to do?" Yakko smiles and cheers, "We're going to Disneyland!" They all cheer and go into the water tower. They come rushing out with suitcases to go to Disneyland, find the secret Disney Laboratories, and bring back their sibling.

Present Day,

A couple in a Jeep are in a idealistic flower field. There's an old man with them that you might find familiar. The younger man stands up and looks over the horizon. He seems in shock as he fumbles to take off his glasses. The lady is in denial and shock as she looks at an animation cell. He turns her head to look where he is looking. They both are agasp as dancing closer through the flower field are the Warners. The couple get out of their car and are amazed that the Warners are back but quickly become confused by a fourth member. The old man assures the addition is a gift from Disney and he plus some other writers had intended for a fourth.

Some other men appear in their own jeep and are equally amazed by this. One man notes the money making opportunities. The old man steps in and informs the couple he is bringing back two white laboratory mice whose genes have been spliced. Both the man and lady are so struck that they wish to hear the news again. Soon the original 3 Warners are bouncing away but there's something wrong. The fourth, smaller, Warner just skips like a Disney princess away. The couple don't notice in their starstruck but nevertheless the off feeling to this once glorious moment continues.

The lady asks the old man, "Where are they going?" The old man turns a blind eye to the off behavior and replies, "Home." Then the theme song begins, it seems all so perfect and the same. Yet there's the fourth who seems to bumble with every single step, ill fitting in every scene. But I should tell you her in detail. She wears green (three guesses why) overall shorts with painted on sunflowers and a sunflower bow. You know, I hear people ask why Yakko is so much of a dad and why Dot is now wit instead of cute. 22 years of a new child and being a big sister instead the baby does that.

They are just outside the Warner movie lot on their way to their water tower. They stop at the stop line. Yakko Warner begins, "Alright Guys, there's a lot of pressure on our first lines." He continues with more pressure, "They gotta be funny, they gotta be irrelevant and most of all! They gotta be carefully crafted." His siblings listen to him with attention. Wakko Warner points out, "But you just wasted yours on" he mocks in a spot on voice of his brother, "Alright guys, there's a lot of pressure on our first lines." The Eldest notes to the Middle Child, "And YOU just wasted yours on," He mimicked backwith equal spot, "But you just wasted yours on 'Alright guys, there's a lot of pressure on our first lines."

This moment they both realize they both wasted their lines. Dot Warner raises her hand and holds up one index finger as she comments, "To be," She is immediately cut off, her older brother stuffing a hand on her mouth. Due to realizing she's the only one who's yet to waste her words. Forgetting Lakko has yet to speak her first words either. He insisted, "Make sure it's good first!" Wakko added, "Yeah, it's all on you Dot!!" Behind Dot, Lakko Warner is sitting on the ground and reading a history of Cartoons book which looks heavy. Dot thinks a moment then goes to speak again.

The first born stops her again to request, "Maybe something referencing the first season?" (Sorry it went by too fast and I can not spell it right.) The second born argues, "Yet modern to show we aren't your Dad's Animaniacs." (You are literally a cartoon my Dad watched, will be watching, and showed to me...) The dad sibling disagrees, "BUT! Not too modern that you'll alienate the Dads watching becausetheyare a key part of viewership." (It's like it was designed just for my scenario.) Yakko cuts her off again harshly, "DON'T overthink it!!" Lakko seems confused and put off by something she reads as this argument happens.

The big sister sees them talking over her and puts a end to it quickly by smashing them with Yakko's old hammer. She comments with wit, "22 years and I'm still a knockout." Lakko gives her first line in her overly Disney Princess voiceso flatlythatitaddsa horror akin edge to the words, "Our designs are based on Blackface characters." Her siblings are immediately floored by this. Which is reasonable because JEES F Christmas that's too heavy for the first three minutes! Yakko nervously notes in near panicking, "We AREN'T That kind of Meta!!"

Wakko asks in horror, "Your first lines are that?!" The new addition seems confused as she says, "It needs to be said." Why I pointed out plus the smack to the face at the time seemed like a good choice. Now I reflect on it, maybe I shouldn't have. Dot points out, "It's a little inappropriate to say that in a cartoon like this right now!" Yeahhh, I couldn't think of a better time.

To ease the heavy subject matter the old WB water tower shines, leading them back home. It's a sight for sore eyes, no longer a prison but a home. Especially now that they can freely leave and have been gone for so long. Yakko mushes sappily, "I can't believe it's been 22 years!!" They rush to their home after so many years. The years of breaking into the Disney Laboratories, raising their semi adopted sibling, and regaining their careers making the travel home seem that much sweeter. Even to Lakko who's never known a home in her short lifetime of running.

Yakko bursts, "Home, Sweet, Home!!!" Then he tries to push it open. He keeps trying in grown frustration as the door doesn't open. Lakko seems confused by this as she stands over to the side, trying to say something but can't as everyone is busy. Dot and Yakko use Wakko as a battering ram to push the door multiple times. This fails. Finally Lakko yells, "It's a pull!" Yakko smiles and smacks himself in the head, "That's right! It's a pull, NOT a push." He sees Wakko in a daze, smacking him in a typical toon way to undone the damage. Wakko is immediately better.

They open the door, and look in. Lakko is having trouble doing so because she's shorter than Dot. Yakko gusts, "It's just like I remember!" Dot notes, "Wellll, Almost." We get a look inside and the place is trashed from abandon plus lasers everywhere. Lakko shruggs, "Still better than the laboratory." They all go inside. Wakko points and shouts, "My Sandwich!" He warms, "Just where I left it." The sandwich looks like it's been there 22 years. Wakko avoids the lasers like he's in a spy movie. 

He eats the sandwich. Then sets off all the lasers. Lakko seems baffled and disappointed. Yakko huffs, "Why'd did you set off all the lasers?" Wakko finishes his sandwich and questions, "What lasers? That was my sandwich dance." That's when the alarm starts going off. The alarms alerts the staff to catch The Warners immediately. The four hug in panic. Wakko yells, "We're caught!" Yakko cries, "We're doomed!" Dot adds, "This is the shortest lived Reboot ever!" Lakko sobs, "I'm only 4, I'm too young to die!!" Then they all scream, other than Lakko who just cries.

The trap fails just barely. Yakko in relief, comments, "What dummy thought that would work?" We immediately cut to the guard cop of the movie lot. He sits reading comedy foils with a plate of eggs and bacon. The original Warners greet him with a singy Hello. Causing him to jump and end up with a smiley egg and bacon face. Lakko kinda just says "Hi." then adds a cream pie wig as she adds, "All cops are bad." Proving to her siblings that she is equally capable of spite, they are proud of that. They all bounce up and sit on him. Ralph goes to speak but he is stopped by Yakko who informs him, "We're doing this thing where we don't waste our lines."

Dot grabs his face, "Try to breath the depths of your character. Something to display your fullest self to old and new fans alike." Lakko gives a spiteful edge, "Go on Pig, We're waiting." The Guard only baffles, "Duuuuuuuhhhhhh." The original Warners cheer, "Perfect!" Then kiss him before grabbing Lakko and running. Lakko is stopped from her attempt to pull the chair out from under him. They run but don't get far as a flying robot captures them in a net. Lakko looks up to the machine and questions, "Why is the weapon used to bomb innocent citizens in your hands?" 

The Security Guard disregarded that question by boosting, "Ha! I got ya!!" Yakko doesn't disregard his sister. He asks as he looks up in kind, "What is that thing?" Ralph stumbles over his words, "It's a... Clone? No! Uhhhh... Phone. No no no... It's a Drone!" After he finally gets it right, he finds himself in the net. The Guard yells in frustration as attemptingto get out, "Hey! That's it, you are taking me to the Bosses office!" He points to her office in a big tall building. She seems busy. Ralph busts through the wall, still captured. He sing songs, "I finally got em!" The Warner Siblings walk through the door.

Dot is amazed to see an another lady. She gusts, "A lady CEO?" The girly girl jumps up and sits on the treadmill dashboard, shoeing in, "Interested in bringing up a young, future, CEO?" The girl boss tosses her aside and puffs, "No, I'm a firm believer in pulling the ladder up behind me." Lakko walks over calmly and says, "Okay Boomer." She gets out a hooked cane and darkly chuckles, "No Gods, No Kings, Only TOONS." Yet is stopped from her attempt to overthrow all leadership by her brothers who hook her back to the group.

The Boss Lady miffs, "Ralph, what are these things!?" Yakko noticed his youngest sister's overthrow attempt so tries something more Warner style, "Yeahhh Ralphie, what are we?" The pink girl picks up on the que and holds up the remote to the drone as she adds, "Answer the lady." The Guard is flown up. He nervously answers, "Duh. These are the Warners." The Boss seems annoyed as she pulls up a table and checks. She blows them off, "I already know. It's all right here." The tablet is displayed to them on their Wikipedia page. They seem confused by this object.

Lakko is more confused to why if she knows who they are, she isn't terrified. Wakko cocks his head and quizzes, "What's that?" The CEO sarcastically scoffs at them, "Ohhhhh, That's right. You are from the 90s. This is a tablet. It has the Internet, which contains the sum of all human knowledge." Feeling the insult, Yakko snaps back, "The sum of all Humanity's knowledge in one easy to swallow tablet!?! Don'tmind if I dooo~" This catches her off guard. He immediately takes it and a glass of water. Lakko freaks out, "Wait, Yakko! Cough it up, Don't you remember what happened during the Pilot episode of Freakazoid!!?"

But it was too late. He was already babbling and seeing everything he missed. He falls over to be caught by his siblings. He despairs, "We've missed so much... but. Now..." He springs up and sings, "I know EVERYTHING! About the last 22 years." Uh oh. Now Yakko Warner knows every embarrassing thing I've done in my life! (The Now all of China knows you are a furry meme plays in an echo in the background.) The suited lady grabs another tablet as she sticks her nose up, "Can you please do this somewhere else?" Dot yanks her into a chair as she delights, "But you'll miss the song!"

Wakko and Dot seat on her lap. Lakko climbs up the back of the chair and grins as she whispered, "Now you'll see why the previous world feared us. Why they thoughtto lock us awaylike something Eldritch. " Yakko stood in a spotlight in a top hat with a cane like a Broadway Musical number. The song is about the nightmare that has been my entire lifetime. Musical numbers are difficult to put in written format.

Then in comes The Pinky and The Brain which doesn't contain Lakko so I can't write this part of the episode. However it's good. I still think Pinky and Brain should date. Also given how 2020 is going, I think Brain taking over the world would be an improvement. Let Wile E Coyote win by him realizing he was in love with The Roadrunner this whole time, I Guess. Team Brain. Team Wile. My fear of Villain Protagonists is over.

The new theme song with the new animation is good.

So Brain invented The Internet as we understand it today... Not surprising. Also an acknowledgement of the problematic nature of their relationship, neat... Unfortunately the therapy didn't stop Pinky from continuing that problematic nature. Somehow I still want them to win and get together. 

Okay BRAIN, you don't need to call me out like that. Jeez!! Also, can people stop using mind control and reminding me of my most embarrassing moments of my life?! (The Now all of China knows your kinks meme plays in the background echoing into forever.)

You know, this isn't the first time Brain has dressed up as a baby.

Wait... Brain won?

YES!!! Finally!

Wait, he lost. Not surprising. I can't believe I got my hopes up.

Annnnnddd, Animaniacs is back.

The Warners are in the movie lot, looking at the stuff passing by. They realizing they aren't the only reboot and make a song about it. Also noting the chances often made to reboots to revamp the idea. Pointing out Lakko as an example. Meta pointing out meta of meta. Boy do I love Fourth wall breaking!

On to the next!


	2. Cartoon Rights!

The episode begins with Dot Warner singing for the rights of Toons at the White House.

The vote is decided. Cartoons are allowed to vote in this universe. I am okay with this.

Lakko Warner is on the steps to Congratulation her sister.

This episode is short.


	3. Now some steps forward.

The theme song plays, Lakko seems more adjusted to it but still fumbles and sticks out.

The episode begins with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot plus Lakko Warner sitting around a campfire. Wakko checks their bag and they don't have chocolate for their smores. They despair at the lost. A blonde guy shows up and tells them to leave. He doesn't have chocolate for their smores. Turns out their at the Olympics.

Yakko Warner comments, "Ah, so it is." The almost naked guy announces, "And I am Nils Needheart, the overwhelming favorite to win all the gold metals." The gold metals in question are being held in a display case. Wakko delights, "Oooh, gold wrapped chocolates!" Dot adds on, "How fancy." Wakko elbows in, "Looks like we'll have to win them." Gold meddlers sounds dumb, sorry. Trumpets blare. Nils cuts in, "Oh! The games are starting. Sorry no homeless in the bowl until after the games... That's when the urban decay sets in." Then he rolled them up in their camping gear and threw them away.

Yakko yells as they were flying through the air, "This is so 'In Tents!'" Then the mime played a beat on the drums. The Announcement declared "Ladies, Gentlemen, and Everyone between, the best campaigns of the world." Needheart crashed in, beat up everyone, and stole all the flags to ease his ego. While the crowd was cheering and he was showboating. The Warners returned. Nils Needheart gasped, "I thought I told you to go away!" Yakko explained, "We did, we went around the globe!" Then dropped a globe on foot. Wakko swooned, "I found myself in Paris." Showing a picture of himself and he by the tower.

Lakko shily added, "I found out that I like girls and guys." Her siblings added in, "Same." The athlete scoffed, "No! You can't be here. Only athletes allowed, you are tiny children with legs like vulnerable flowers." He then pluck Dot's leg like a rubber guitar string. Dot took out a ball and paddle and pointed out, "We are Athletes, you thinly veiled stereotype." The Blondie told off, "Where's your flag?" Wakko pulled out a cloth with the WB logo, Lakko got out a napkin with the Disney Logo and put it on the same flag pole

Yakko smiled, "Looks like we're competing. May the best man win." He winked. The Professional was unimpressed. The first sport are falling into water. The crowd cheered excitedly for the jerk and the judges got ready to judge. Wakko and Dot got into the accounting booth. The Price took the dive and fell for too long. Getting all tens. Yakko Warner went up next. Unfortunately Yakko can't swim. However he didn't need to as he splashed all the water out of the pool. Getting 100s all across. The Adult threw a temper tantrum and ate the scores. Yakko still got the gold.

The next event was Horse. Nils Needheart rode his horse well, then his horse rode him, and got a good score. Dot brought in a donkey which became a unicorn which got her a perfect score. The gold going to the Warners again.

Next was ping pong, Wakko and Nils Needheart played. Wakko, as per typical, ate the ping pong balls. Then coughed them up. Somehow he won.

All this losing was getting to Nils. Because his ego is as weak as a flower made of glass. He raged until he was all bright red. The next event was a team event, volleyball. Needheart jumped into the clouds and spiked the ball down. Yakko then adjusted the net for the height so Nils Needheart spiked the ball into his own face, falling back to the ground. 

The next event was throwing a plate. Lakko threw the plat first. It went far but not too impressive. Nils threw the plate but Wakko run on all fours after it and brought it back. Causing the distance to be not even an inch.

Next was the high jump. Nils Needheart went to jump over a tall bar. But the original Warners played limbo music so he went under the bar instead. Dot jumped on him, over the bar. Having gotten beyond all scores on every event, The Warner Siblings got all the metals. Leaving the sad broken man, sad and broken somewhere other than his heart as he laid on the ground and dirt and grass crying. His cries rang through the Earth. Lakko looked upon the metals and then looked to her siblings. She took a metal and explained, "These are gold. No chocolate."

Wakko bit into one and nodded, "Not Chocolate." Dot and Yakko scoffed, having no interest in trophies. Lakko asked, "I know he's bad, but can we give him the metals anyway." Yakko rolled his eyes then nodded, "Sure." Then they dumped a truckload of gold ontop of Nils Needheart. Then he fell into hell.

So here's another review of Pinky and The Brain as it's watched. Politicians are childish and seedy. Brain once again uses this factor to attempt to take over the world. I still think Pinky and Brain should take over the world and marry each other. Capitalistic greed is a game of Vultures and snakes. Oh yeah and it's the 50s.

Also a metaphor of the Lavender scare... or the Red scare.

I like it.

Pinky cracks under the pressure of lies.

And Brain becomes Superman. Good job.

Dot's poetry corner becomes more story driven and animated in said stories. And that's how as a big sister, she teaches Lakko math.

On to the next one!


	4. Fourth

The theme song plays and Lakko still can't be as Zany as her siblings. It seems to hurt her to know that.

The episode begins with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner making a fruit art piece. Lakko Warner is napping in the background. Someone knocks at the door, cutting short Yakko's song. Yakko opens the door and Stephen King is there as a farmer. He greets and insists Yakko see his buns. Yakko goes to close the door as commenting, "Good Night everybody." But he is stopped by the farmer showing bunnies. Dot and Wakko see the bunnies and are immediately fine them adorable. They bring the bunnies inside and shut out the weirdo. Lakko wakes up at about this point. To find bunnies. 

Meanwhile, Stephen King puts bunnies everywhere.

And the bunnies immediately overpopulate.

So there's too many bunnies.

The Warners go to the farm and request to return their bunnies but they can't. They go to the lady boss, she refuses. Bunnies flood the Movie lot. So The Animaniacs become The Animeaniacs, Lakko looks like she's from a Astroboy cartoon unlike her siblings who are closer to modern anime. Also Dot is wearing a school outfit for no reason. A bunch of weird adults draw her underwear because they are white van clowns. Seriously, stop drawing children like that sicko. 

The Animaniacs Anime has more exploding stuff than a Bay flim. Each Warner fights, other than Lakko who tries to solve it with friendship. Every attempt fails. So Wakko calls Australia and they send Dingos. And the Dingos take away the bunnies and Stephen King. 

The Pinky and The Brain review. Recorded in real time! My Dad likes Pinky and The Brain. I like rooting for Underdog. Brain is too busy working on a robot son clone of himself out of microwave to notice his husband, Pinky. He grows too absorbed in himself to notice that he hurt Pinky. Also unluckily, Brain finds out that he's a jerk and couldn't stand himself if he had to be alone with himself. Pinky is the only one who'd go along with his Mad Scientist plots. Or could stand in the same room as his ego without being crushing to death.

He gets outsmarted. Also why do the robots always turn evil? I want to date robots but I can't date a robot who is going to murder me. My first boyfriend was already like that and I hate him now... Oh yeah, the plot. So Brain Son takes over the world by taking over all machines. He doesn't account for Pinky. He glitches due to the Pinky being too Stupid. So he explodes.

The act two has The Original Warners do a Ted Talk dressed as Steve Jobs. Lakko is in the crowd, unsure by her siblings. She feels ever distant from them. Something lay in their souls she can never understand.... or maybe she will someday.

On to the next one!


	5. Cam Film

The episode begins with Ralph finding his hat. There's no sound. He returns to his chair. In which he falls asleep. A truck comes over, opens the gate for itself. Ralph remains asleep as all four Warner Siblings steal a truck of horror movie props.

They also steal the gate and fake blood then kill a vampire. Ralph smells garlic and wakes up covered in blood. He immediately panicked at seeing the blood. This is a short episode.


	6. And so we continue

The theme song goes smoothly but Lakko seems confused during the whole thing. 

The episode begins as morning hits the Warner movie lot. At first the day looks glorious but reality in all its grime hits fast and hard. Dot goes to the kitchen to find Wakko eating and Yakko watching the news on his phone while drinking coffee. Everything is gross. Dot eats an overly cute cupcake. She turns into a Sanrio character. Her rainbow eye lasers made anything cute. This about the time Lakko Warner wake up. She yawns, "Hey sibs, I had a really weird dream where I was dating a duck girl and I also wanted to date a duck boy so I..." Dot accidently turned her sister cute.

Lakko seemed okay with this because it made her feel girly. So she turned her other siblings cute. Yakko didn't want to and Wakko was down to try it. Finding success in making them cute, Dot Warner turned everything cute while singing. This seemed ideal. Until they had to deal with it for four weeks of non stop cute and singing. While Dot, Wakko, and Yakko basically went nuts from it. Meanwhile Lakko was completely fine with this being forever. However her siblings couldn't stand it anymore and found the most disgusting thing. A pigeon. Then they ate it to end their misery. The world returned to it's disgusting messy state.

Other than the fact that The Original Warners were part pigeon and Lakko was still a Sanrio character. Lakko boosted, "Ha! No more discomfort in my own skin, I'll be girly and cute forever!!"

Now for a Pinky and The Brain review, live!

The theme is still great.

I like space. Ah. The Brain is sending an Ad for his takeover plot. And aliens got it... I wanna date an alien but everyone fears them. The aliens seem uninvested in a takeover. They must prefer Pinky. Note that Brain cannot see his friends have no taste in control but rather Cinnabons.

Anyway, I'm counting this as Pinky and Brain on a double date with aliens.

They do singing which is cool.

Brain sees no value in Earth, huh?

The second act begins with the Warner Siblings covering an election that isn't a living nightmare. They get bored by it. Lakko in her boredom declares that all Presidents are criminals and we shouldn't elect a leader who doesn't reflect our values, so burn down the government and destroy all capitalism. Also eat the rich. Yakko sympathized so looked at some nutty third party runners. The first one is about getting in random people's pools because you want to. The next is about not dealing with any issues at all... So I guess there blue given the lack of change and refusal to acknowledge their members concerns.

Still better than kill everyone who isn't like us party.

The final is Russians attempting to take over America for some reason.

To the next episode.


	7. So here we go.

The theme song plays but Lakko was too tired. It happens sometimes.

The episode begins on a cold, cloudy day in a snow lands on a train. The Warners are wearing old timey clothes you might know from somewhere else. They are trying to eat soup but the train is so bumpy the liquid keeps falling out of their spoons. They drink their soup. A rich lady with her poodle notice Yakko and think he's a detective. The poodle flies off the handle and eats everyone's dinners. The train guard comes into the car to stop this bull hockey. The dog never stops barking even at night when everyone is trying to sleep. Yakko rubber hoses himself to tell off the rich lady.

The rich lady tells basically she doesn't care. Yakko goes back into his car. Dot and Wakko try snoring loudly to block out the dog. It works for them but not Yakko or Lakko who are kept awake by every sound on the train. This breaks Yakko Warner and he screams so loud the train is stopped by a mountain of snow. The next day everyone seems well rested. Wakko, Dot, and Lakko are building snowmen outside. While Yakko eats old people cereal. The train guard busts in and orders everyone to come inside. He then explains that there's been a murder or a kidnapping. As Dot and Wakko return, the rich old lady comes in crying about her dog.

Yakko announces he is a detective. Dot notes they've done this before. They do a reboot dance. The rich old lady is happy he is working the case. Unfortunately he has a habit of assuming and getting ahead of himself. They all go to the old lady's train car. Finding a coliform cloth belonging to Dot. Dot says she lost that cloth entertaining a moose with magic. She then claims Wakko did it due to him getting up in the middle of the night. Wakko states he was taking a bath in a punch bowl inn front of everyone. Wakko claims Yakko did it due to dog hair on his clothes.

Yakko then fights himself. Nobody can tell what's going on. It ends with Dot wrestling him into submission. Yakko rules out his siblings and himself from the crime. So they tore the room apart. They find a faked letter with a m word done poorly and then find the dog. The Train guard has before shown himself having trouble with m words, often using the wrong m word. Just like the letter. He planned to sell the dog but the dog's ropes were undone so the dog fought him.

The dog was returned to their owner. However one mystery was unsolved. Who got rid of all the other people riding the train? Lakko Warner smiled as she hoped off the time, snow still on her gloves. It flashbacks to the snowmen. An arm flops out of one. Lakko whispers as the act ends, "They'll never know." 

The next act starts with The Warners are poor and hungry and it's pre French Revolution in France. They can't find anything to eat, the crops have all gone bad. Just then, the royalty pass by and drop cake on the way. The Warners go over and try some cake with they enjoy. Lakko goes blank then stares at the royalty leaving. Her hands ball into fists as something angry grows inside. Her siblings delight in eating the cake. Yakko Warner follows her gaze and plots aloud, "I think I know how we can get more." The Warner Siblings pretend to be staff for the rich. Finding so much food that they can't eat it all.

The queen refuses to let them eat so Dot Warner distracts her with Spa talk. Her siblings happily fest on cake. Unfortunately the spa time ends and The Queen realizes they were poor people the entire time. The queen claims she worked hard for this by being born, refuses to give anyone food, and exits dramatically. Lakko grows angrier and angrier. The law took them to the stocks for punishment. However Yakko, Wakko, and Dot inform the people that the rich are hoarding all the wealth and food. The people are hungry and poor. So they are inspired by the words to take action. Lakko finishes by shouting, "Viva Revolution!! EAT THE RICH!"

The crowd storms the building, stealing all the food.

The Queen is captured too, and you can guess what happens to her.

The third act starts with the Warners building a bed. The bed swings them into a music video. The Rapper challenges Yakko to a rap off. Yakko Warner raps in Shakespearian. It's good. The Rapper is offended by this and so raps like himself. The distrack is salty. So The Warners take over the show and use the effects to their toony fullest. Yakko drops the microphone hard. The Rapper takes it well, and respects it. Turns out Pinky and The Brain were behind everything. 

You know. I think Brain and Lakko have more in common than one would expect. I mean they were both made into the person they are now in a laboratory.

Better luck next time.


	8. We're skipping off Elmyra.

Elmira. Theme song plays but Lakko isn't there? That's normal I guess.

The Episode begins on a farm. The Warners are playing farmers. It's a recording of a cartoon like they did back in the rubberhose days. The Warners keep getting things wrong. One time the music players get something wrong. The Warner Siblings break the fourth wall and request to get this done faster. The music director who has been calling for them to do it better over and over again is frustrated that they can't do it perfectly in one take. The music player decide they are done playing childish songs so the scene changes to fit the new music they are playing. 

The Warners are being dragged around a castle by magical mop and buckets. It looks like a Disney movie I watched as a small child. Lakko shruggs it off and seems fairly okay with this all... Because she's a Disney character. Their voices all go silent. The castle is flooded with their doubles who are forced to work. So many that it forces Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Lakko out of the screen. The Warners see their doubles suffering so bust them out to ruin the music players for forcing this cruel reality. The music director opens his eyes, horrified to find himself surrounded by Warners playing instruments. 

His new sheet music is handed to him and he nervously does it. Sweating as he realizes his hubris. When he stops directing, Dot and Lakko start shooting fireworks and canons at him. He is overtaken by what he abused. The doubles throw roses to their source in thanks. Yakko directs the cartoon where the director has to face the same suffering he forced on others.

The second act begins with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot also Lakko Warner trying to decide what's wrong with the world on a Faux News. All the while insulting the host. Yakko suggests bike riders. Dot suggests if scientists are cute, nerdy, or both. Wakko suggests a lack of meatballs. Lakko suggests people thinking she's a guy. Yakko suggests tomatoes. This drives the host up the wall in his rage at being called different forms of his name that sound less professional. Lakko shruggs and adds that people saying her name is a "boy" name always grinds her gears.

The host demands someone find a real issue. Acting like Lakko didn't say anything. Lakko narrows her eyes, and smiles as she speak, "Oh? You mean like Tax Cuts?" The Host nods, "Yes?" Yakko takes the hint. Yakko adds, "Like Rent control?" The host more excitedly answers, "Yes." Dot notes, "Like small businesses?" The host cheers, "Yes!" Wakko finishes, "Like Violence in Children's Cartoons?" The host shouts, "Yes! HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT IT?!" They cheer, "We love it!" Wakko yanks a cord which drops a safe on The Host.

The Host goes bananas.

Pinky and The Brain review time, kids!

Brain and Pinky are famous. Brain is trying to win the Oscars. The limousine parks at the red carpet. Brain wants Pinky to open the door for him. Pinky doesn't open the door. A machine hand appears... Snowball? Is that you? Wait, It's The Brain from The Future!! Brain is baffled. Pinky is in ropes. They are being kidnapped on the big day. The Brain from The Future claims he can help take over the world. They go to the future.

Pinky is set free to make cheesecake. Brain refuses to believe his double will help, given he has kidnapped Pinky and ruined his red carpet plan. It's all dramatic and epic. This Future Brain seems to know everything that's going to happen... Yet, where's future Pinky? Oh God, do they not end up together in the future!?!

Why cruel world, why must you destroy my hopes and dreams!?!

Future Brain seems so happy to see Pinky. Yet he's so paranoid about Pinky. But... Good his theory about the endless string of failures that haunts Brain sounds so correct... Could the theory that haunts my nightmares be true? Is it possible? Has Pinky been the genuine genius ruining Brain's insane plots this whole time?

No! I refuse it! It CANNOT be Possible! As The Coyote chases The Roadrunner. As long as Bugs eats carrots. I will not believe Pinky could do anything less than love The Brain! He asked Santa Claus to bring Brain the world for Christmas dammit!! Pinky isn't the reason, you jaded cyborg!

Brain chooses Pinky, Wooo! 

I like Brain's Movie best.

Oh God, the Cyborg is back! He's got a laser gun!

Why hold Pinky hostage? Oh cool, clone fight. Now kiss each other and then kiss Pinky! Quick question, do you think it's Pinky's dream that Brain and a more edgy eviler brain kiss him at the same time? Annnnndddddd Pinky has the time gun. He can't tell who's who and he just wants them to stop fighting. God DAMN, the angst could just murder me here! 

The future Brain got sucked down. I still don't believe his theory. Damn anyone who does.

There's no Lakko is this short so we're not doing anything with that.


	9. Moving along

The theme song plays but Lakko is always a sec late.

The episode begins on the movie lot in the water tower. Wakko Warner is microwaving the remote to give it magic powers. This fails, however it does give it the able to see over sea TV. The Warners flop down on the couch to watch. It appears to be a game show. They flip the channels and there's sport ball. There's also a puppet show rip-off of Animaniacs in Russia? They don't have Lakko. Lakko shouts, "Oh come on! It's because I'm a girl, isn't it?!" Yeahhh, maybe. Russia isn't great about Queer anything so it's possibly because you are a girl.

All Warners are offered by this lazy rip off. Especially Dot. And the Russian are spying on The Warners Siblings. So they mail themselves to Russia. They are taken on a sight seeing trip around the Russian movie lot. There's game shows. Cooking show that sucks like all Cooking shows. A good reason Brain should take over the world and Lakko is right about leadership. And Finally knockoff Animaniacs.

They appear and the worker union here sucks. Clearly Captalist ideals and unjust leadership have rotted away all that is good from the land. Also the director is unhappy to see Lakko. What a jerk. The Nurse shows up. The Director insults women bysayingthey are all dumb. So Dot and Lakko immediately go to beat the daylight out of him. The Director displays ego more. So they decide to make his suffering longer and more painful. By tooning it up and singing. Mind you they are good at singing.

The idiot in power sends in his gun dogs who arrest The Director. In the end, they take Air Force One to America because it goes from Russia to America daily when the song was written. 

Oh Boy, Pinky and The Brain review time.

It reminds me of not fearing my dad's rage as a child.

...  
I have problems that will follow me to my grave.

The horror kids YouTube, God what godless earth have we been boiling in? Brain has a dumb plan, what's new? Also making the battery so expensive was a dumb idea. Still better than that time I got sucked into an addiction for Lootboxes. Worse half a day of my life. Thankfully I couldn't end up too sucked in because I don't have money and can't spend money. But what was even worse than that was accidentally letting the auto play hot those trash Kids YouTube videos. 

God, I only saw it for a second but it was a nightmare. Back in my day children watched videos of hot ladies or that one video of the dog that stayed alive without a head that haunts the static radiation of my trauma... Maybe things were not better. Maybe things were always suffering like this.

Oh yeah the episode. Please distract me from reality, Cartoons. I never stopped wishing to escape reality and flee into your animated wonderful like I told my parents. I lied to them so they wouldn't take away my cartoons forever. Anyways, they were trying to find a rock with their battery. The plan is still dumb. A toddler ate the rock. The mom dropped the toddler off at daycare. The toddlers here are like real toddlers. Destructive. Where's the damn teacher?

Brain saves Pinky. The child needs a nap, sing Brain. Sing Brain! I think you can sing great. The singing is good.

The Third act begins with The Warners doing an interview. Lakko didn't get a chair and nobody asks her questions. People just want the original three so when it comes down to fan stuff and things like this, there's no room for her. So she stands off to the side in the background. Just looking at pictures of buff men dressed as Disney Princesses. You know, like I did when I was 4 years old.

To the next one!


	10. I like Cartoons

The Episode begins with a little girl watching TV at night. It's static. Then Yakko, Wakko, Dot plus Lakko Warner coming out of the TV. They are ghostly and floating everywhere. Wakko Warner is eating a picture of fruit. Yakko Warner is going through the underwear drawer. Dot Warner is bouncing on the ceiling fan. Lakko Warner is humming Once upon a dream in a creepy way while dancing with a male doll dressed like a groom. Dot writes on the wall in lipstick. Yakko jokes to the kid about his doll clown. Wakko is scare of the clown. Lakko is trying on dresses and decides she prefers overalls. The cat clicks the TV off.

The Warners are sucked in. The little girl turns the TV back on. The Theme song plays and Lakko is finally keeping up yet the theme is spooky.

We are on a set of a horror movie. The Warners keep asking for candy but nobody is in the mood. Killjoy. There's a haunted house with a just take one candy pumpkin. They each take one candy. Other than Wakko who takes a handful. His handful gets blown away and into a sewer. There's a bootleg Pennywise down there... Weirdo. The clown keeps tempting Wakko to come down. Wakko is not interested in clowns. Yet the candy. Dot comes over. So does Lakko and Yakko. Wakko admits he is scared of clowns but this one is cute. Lakko claims she prefers some more monstrous or alien, or you know girls.

Dot and Yakko insist the clown is so cute. The clown says otherwise. They torment the clown. Who runs away to avoid them. They chase after him each getting to see their fears. Dot sees her own aging form, but still finds herself cute and witty. Wakko faces food he can't eat, he eats it anyway. Lakko faced returning to the Disney Laboratories but refused it so harm that the clown got beat the dead lights out of him. Yakko faced being unfunny and being alone, it really got to him. His siblings quickly found him and saved him from his fear. Leaving the clown to face his fear. Showing The Warners are true Eldritch horror of this universe.

Pinky and The Brain review time, It's Alive!

I like Halloween.... Wait, Bride of Pinky?

Did you kids know that Frankenstein has a Queer subtext? Also if That Idiot Doctor dated his creation then he wouldn't have died cold and scared in the middle of nowhere. Then again it would beg the Pygmalion question.

Anyway, Marry Pinky, Brain! He's so loyal.

Lakko Warner was in the bag too in my AU. You can't stop me. Not even God can stop me... How do I know? Because I was God once.

Beside my delusions, we have a review. Now Brain, that is a hot lady. I love her. Pinky stop flirting with her, Brain is getting Jealous.

She's so cute.

Don't marry her, Marry Brain. He is getting too salty.

This is a nice wedding.

She's a good person not a monster.

And now they turn on Brain.

Oh another Monster. Wait you leave Pinky for this rando?! Cool tentacle action.

You were about to kiss Pinky! Do it! Damn it Brain!!

There's no Lakko so not comment on the short.

Next time!


	11. How many Episodes are there?

The theme song plays but Lakko is still trying find her thing.

The Episode begins with a zit. They sing it about it. The zit also sings. He only lived a week.

Now a Pinky and The Brain review. May favorite part.

Three... Two. Mice.

Brain decides to tell a story. I have seen the story before. And once again, Everyone wants to see the Coyote fail to catch the Roadrunner. Listen I get the story is over if Brain successes but he deserves one actual win just once. It doesn't have to be the world, it can just be one little tiny thing. But sure, Tell us about Pinky and his story. I'll love it all the same.

Seriously? He turned into a mermaid and became friends with the thrives. If they weren't brothers in this story, I'd say Pinky and Brain should go on adventures, marry, and take over the world.

Really Pinky, let her say that you take revenge on Brain? You don't comment once? Brain is the only one to defend his fiction? Really?!

By anti hero, he means Villain Protagonist. You are a Villain Protagonist Brain. Sure, you'd be a better ruler than the idiots in power now but if you were in any other story you would be a villain for wanting to take over the world. 

The third act begins with the Warners going to the movies. It's an action movie. They find a set of four seats to sit in just when Dot and Lakko are about to sit down, some Rando sits in one seat and puts his popcorn and stuff in the other. Dot asks him to take a different seat because there's a seat in the row behind open. He isn't listening he just opens two cans of can into Dot and Lakko. Yakko and Wakko take note of this. He is drinking out of a beer hat. Wakko and Yakko hold the tubes close. Dot asks him to move. Lakko turns his phone's ringer on so he'll get booed out. Unfortunately he blows into the tubes causing them to explode.

Then he opens his legs, making no one able to move.

They are unable to close his legs. So they make the other movie going people force his legs together by making them turn against each other. Everyone fights each other giving them plenty of room to sit on the bodies. They get on the bus to go back home. The rando appears and asks if the spot that Lakko is clearly sitting in is taken.

Now for the next!


	12. I feel like I'm missing one.

The Episode is just Dot and Lakko singing a duet about the wives of Presidents. Also about how there should be a woman President. 

It's a short episode, okay?

Next!

There is no next until season 2.


End file.
